Many Years after the End
by The Depression Monster
Summary: Many years after Bella and Edward finally got their happy ending, they both start to go separate ways with renewed love and a new found love.


Many Years After...

I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to take me under, but as it goes I couldn't sleep with all the noise of the night life surrounding this small cabin with 2 of my closest friends and the rest of the 14 cabins in this field. From what I can hear, there are footsteps of the one teacher who hates my guts but is also scared of what I could do to her, basically me drinking her blood. She still doesn't understand or trusts my self-control, but I can tell she is heading off to bed after checking that everyone was in bed. Other than her I didn't hear anything unusual, until I heard the most unexpected thing in the world. A gentle tap on my cabin door, by an unwanted visitor, that can read your mind.

**I was lying in bed, waiting for sleep to take me under. But as it goes, I couldn't sleep with all the noise of the nightlife surrounding my small cabin; said cabin held two of my closest friends in it, and we were one of the other fourteen cabins which coincided in this area.**

**From what I could hear, the familiar sound of one of my female teacher's soft footsteps were proceeding to her cabin, after checking to see if all of the students were safely asleep. It wasn't unusual that she didn't check on me, after all, she was scared of what I could do to her. Drink her blood. She still doesn't understand me or trust my self control.**

**My heart jumped slightly and I turned my eyes towards the door of my cabin. Someone was gently tapping on my door; an unwanted visitor, and one who happens to be able to read my mind.**

As always I could easily tell who he was since the brain waves were so familiar. I put on a pair of boots and a jacket because what-ever he wanted to say will probably take all night. So I dress and got to the door to let him in or me out.

**I could easily tell it was Edward Cullen before I opened the door, slipping some light clothing on before I did so. Whatever he wanted to say would probably take all night.**

I open the door and there he stood with that stupid grin on his face. Edward Cullen. The most annoying person on this planet, even if I have been around for the past 100 hundred years, I still can't stand him.

**I opened the door, and there he stood with that stupid, familiar grin upon his face; Edward Cullen. The most annoying person, and I use the term person loosely, on this planet. Even being around him for the past one hundred years, I still can't stand his presence.**

"Can we talk?" He said as I slowly got out of my cabin locking it with the spare key.

"**Can we talk?" He asked, as I slowly stepped out of my cabin, locking the door behind me.**

"Fine" I have nothing better to do" as my reply.

"**Fine," I said. I figured I had nothing else to do anyway.**

As anyone can expect he made me walk all the way up the hill, until we reached 2 logs that I could tell was placed there but him. So we sat down and instantly I notice that he is staring right at me.

**As I expected, he made me walk right to the top of a nearby hill, until we reached two strategically placed logs. I frowned, sitting down and instantly noting that he was staring right at me.**

"Well what are you waiting for? What do you want to talk about?" I asked even if I could easily read his mind since I could practically do anything. But it night time so I'm a bit lazy.

"**Well, what're you waiting for? You want to talk, right?" I was lazy tonight. I could easily read his mind if I desired to, but I couldn't be bothered.**

"Well do you want to talk normally or talk with our minds, like we sometimes do?"

"**Normal chatter, or telepathic?" I asked sarcastically.**

"Umm... let's talk normally your brain is too much for me to handle right now."

"**Normal," he answered. "Your brain is too much for me to handle right now."**

"Well from our last 'conversation' was about the family and what has been happening right?

"**Our last conversation was about family, and what was happening, right?"**

"Yeah...?"

"**Yes...?"**

"Well now I just want to talk to you because... well you know how I feel about you right?"

"**I want to talk to you because... you know how I feel about you, right?"**

"Yeah, I'm your second love and blah..." all the while feeling bored and awkward at the same time

**My body jolted uncomfortably. "Uh huh. I'm your second love... blah blah."**

"Well today, Nessie saw Bella and Jacob on eating together"

"**Well, today Nessie saw Bella and Jake eating together..."**

"So? They are best friends having a meal together"

"**What's wrong with best friends having a meal together?" I asked, boredom beginning to settle in.**

"It's not just that, Nessie, well she looks like an 18 year old and has full control over her urgers, and she was in the city shopping with Alice again, when she saw Jacob and Bella well um kissing."

"**It's not just that." A pause... "She looks like an eighteen year old now, and she has full control over her urges." Another pause. "And she was shopping with Alice when she saw Jacob and Bella..."**

**I waited for him to finish his sentence. "Kissing."**

"What? They kissed! I didn't think that Bella would cheat on you that badly. And going on date with your best friend while you're married is a crime isn't it?"

"**Are you serious? I didn't think Bella would cheat on you that badly. And going on a date with your best friend while you're married is a crime, isn't it?"**

"Don't really mind since she thinks that I'm dating you"

"**I don't really mind, considering she thinks I'm dating you..."**

"What are you kidding me? We aren't dating we are just friends that talk without speaking!"

"**What!?" I felt my eyes widen to the size of tennis balls. "We're just friends that talk without speaking!" Whatever sense that made... "We're not dating!"**

"Try telling her that"

"**Try telling her that..."**

"They next time I see her she is going to have an ear full. Wait why are you so calm bout this?" As I stand and start to pace.

**I shot to my feet. "The next time I see her-! Wait, why are you so calm about this?" I began to pace.**

"Sit down"

"**Sit down," Edward sighed.**

"Fine"

**I obeyed. "Fine."**

"Look, I think she was right about one thing..."

"**I think she was right about one thing..."**

"What!"

"**What!" I screeched.**

"Calm down, I'm just saying she might be right about us dating"

"**Calm down." Edward extended a cautious hand, and I calmed my expression. "I'm just saying she might be right about us dating."**

"What to mean calm down, she thinks that we are dating when we have not gone on a date, I already have a boyfriend which I'm on the verge of breaking up with, which might I say, WILL cause a scene. And I bet you she thinks that this is how to get back at me! Agh!

**My face lit up with rage. "What do you mean, 'calm down'!? She thinks we're dating, when we have never gone on a date, I already have a boyfriend, who I'm on the verge of breaking up with, and might I say, that WILL cause a scene. And I betcha she thinks this is a way to get back at me!"**

"**Agh!" I shouted in finality, ending my rant.**

"Hey it's ok, so calm down so we are talk seriously"

"**It's okay. Calm down so we can talk seriously."**

"So there is more to this then what I'm thinking?"

"**There's more to this than I'm thinking, isn't there?"**

"Yes, now please calm down and please sit"

**Edward nodded. "Now please cool down, and sit." He gestured to the log, and I plonked myself down on it.**

"Ok, fine, I'm calming down now"

"**Fine, I'm calming down now," I said, an element of sarcasm hinting in my voice.**

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I feel that she might be onto something, because I think that I might actually be falling for you"

"**I..." Edward struggled for words. "I think she's right. I think I am falling for you..."**

"Edward, please, this is not the time to be joking"

**My face became one of shock. "This is no time to be joking."**

"No I'm serious, every time I see Bella these days; I don't feel what I felt for her anymore. These days I feel the way I used to feel about Bella to you"

"**I'm serious," he said firmly. "I don't feel what I felt for Bella anymore. When I look at her, I don't feel what I do when I look at you."**

"Hey, seriously the way you felt about Bella was because of the blood that was like a drug to you"

"**Hey," I said, feeling embarrassed, freaked out and confused all at once. "You felt that way about Bella because her blood was like a drug to you."**

"No, it's not that, I know in my heart that I'm falling for you"

"**It's not that." Edward shook his head slightly. "I know in my heart that I'm falling for you."**

I look around to see if there is someone else that he is talking to but all I see is grass, trees and the cabins.

**I look around to see if there is anyone else that Edward may be talking to, but all that meets my eyes are trees, grass, and the stillness of the cabins.**

"Look Edward, I love you like I love all my friends, but how on earth am I meant to believe you what you are saying when I don't even think that you have thought of what you are doing to me"

"**Edward, I love you like I love all my friends, but how on Earth am I meant to believe what you're saying, when I don't even think that you've thought through what you're doing to me."**

"I've thought it through, all the way here, I feel it in my heart and if it doesn't beat anymore"

"**I've thought it through, all the way here. I feel it in my heart, though it does not beat strongly anymore..."**

All of a sudden I find myself standing on the hill facing the cabin in which my boyfriend was staying in.

**With a jolt, I suddenly find myself facing my boyfriend's cabin, and my face forms a mask of insecurity and confusion.**

"Hey, are you ok?"

"**Are you alright?" Edward asked, cutting off mid-sentence.**

"Yeah, I'm fine,... actually not really, I don't know how I feel anymore, everything you have said so far... and you travelling all the way across the planet for me.. I...I need to think about this... Will you give me time to think?"

"**Yeah, I... no not really." I paused, turning to glance at him. "I don't know how I feel anymore. Everything you've said, you travelling across the planet for me... I, need to think about this." I paused for a long time, and Edward waited for me.**

"**Will you give me time to think?"**

"I will do anything for you and wait for as long as you may need."

"**I will wait for as long as you may need," he said smoothly, making me shudder.**

To Be Continued...


End file.
